In an X-ray computer tomography (CT) device, an X-ray detector using a scintillator is adopted in order to increase the spatial resolution with an increased number of detecting points.
Here, in order to meet the demand of producing high resolution images in a wide range and at a high speed, an X-ray detector equipped with plural photoelectric converting elements in both a channel direction and a slice direction is adopted. For such an X-ray detector, when the number of photoelectric converting elements in the slice direction is increased, it is necessary to mitigate the scattered X-rays not only in the channel direction, but also in the slice direction.
For this purpose, a type of collimator in which plural elements, each of which is prepared by monolithically molding a plate-shaped base portion and plural wall portions protruding from the base portion, are laminated has been proposed.
For the conventional collimator, when the plate-shaped base portion and plural wall portions protruding from the base portion are formed from a monolithic plate material, the plural wall portions are prone to deformation due to the fitting resistance between the plural wall portions and the base portion. Such a collimator is unstable, making it difficult to carry out image detection and measurement with high precision.